<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unpleasant Intrusion by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026129">Unpleasant Intrusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreamon Dream, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Joe calmed down already but the boys had to enter without permission, Winged Charles | Grian, convex, gramps tfc is still here, impulse is cannonically summoned in the server remember, its a tommy get adopted by the hermits time, phil is still a good father, techno gets dragged to a mess he does not want to be mixed in....again, there's cursing from the peeps of dsmp, tubbo knows how to hack lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, Tubbo, and Techno enters Hermitcraft forcefully and gets kicked out immediately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, impulseSV &amp; Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unpleasant Intrusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>greetings</p>
<p>i do not meant to cross any lines and if i missed a tag blame the darkness of my room and i hope u enjoy</p>
<p>-joe is a ghost<br/>-tango is a nether elemental<br/>-grain and phil are watchers<br/>-x and phil are voidkinds [phil is voidkind and wacther]<br/>-cub and scar are vexes<br/>-tubbo can control the code<br/>-dream is a dreamon but also someone in hermitcraft is also a dreamon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian, Scar, and Cub the disturbance in the code in their world, being a watcher and vex. Whoever is trying to break in the code that Xisuma fortified is having a field day, but also is the Head Admin’s code, and it almost near its breaking point. They need to find their youngest member and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Tango Tek&gt; keep him safe joe is trying to do something</p>
<p>&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; can do something to help??</p>
<p>&lt;Tango Tek&gt; not yet</p>
<p>&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, you can do your magic now,” Dream pointed at the young president, he was invisible the whole time, the voidkind that was kind to them earlier lies on the site where the bench was in it was long gone as Xisuma has lost his consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll get Tommy back,” Tubbo chanted to himself in whispers, Techno’s expression is unreadable, he was waiting for Phil to make say something, but when Dream saw the message he stormed outside to the World Hub, Tubbo in tow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Dream, I don’t think we need to get Tubbo to hack into their world,” </em>Techno said earlier, but their admin never listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the Hermits’ world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not in the whitelist,” Joe said to them, chains erupting from the floors below the Spawn Hub, freeing Philza, but in a threatening position, who was now once again wide-eyed from the sudden entrance of Dream, Tubbo and Technoblade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Phil, Dream just came in with Tubbo, and I couldn’t stop them, they knocked Xisuma out there,” Techno raised his arms up,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We came to get our member back,” Dream announced,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time I checked, Tommy was banished from your server, and we let him into ours, also last time I checked, Tommy is a free individual who can join any server that he wanted to join,” Joe quipped back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream threw vines of his magic against the ghost, but it only passed thru, Tango lit his hair in fire, red orbs shining against the shade filtered by the waters above. A pillar of purple mist came from another person, launching Dream upside. Phil flew carrying the green-hooded Dreamon with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have you done?!” the voidkind watcher roared,</p>
<p>“I’m getting your son back!”</p>
<p>“By unlawfully breaking into another one’s world?! notorious for their creations and influence?”,</p>
<p>“Maybe you should have been faster,”,</p>
<p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have been impatient,”,</p>
<p>“You know Tommy’s code will deteriorate anytime soon,” Dream growled, Phil threw him to the nearby sandy beaches,</p>
<p>“You full fucking know well that it's your code tinkering that Wilbur and Tommy are ghosts now!”,</p>
<p>“I. Can. Fucking. Fix. It.” Dream groaned, clashing with Phil's magic,</p>
<p>“No you fucking don’t Dream, I’d rather trust these strangers with my son’s code than you,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;joehillssays&gt; get out</p>
<p>Joe types on two different screens he summoned, finding Dream's code.</p>
<p>&lt;joehillssays&gt; or I will make you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tango stared down at the pig hybrid and the one who cast the code to intrude their world.</p>
<p>"We just wanted to see Tommy," Tubbo rasped,</p>
<p>"I saw Tommy's code when he entered," the nether elemental passed a screen full of galactic jargon, the language of the <em>code, </em>"We can fix his code, we are trying to fix it currently, currently its too unstable and you might overwhelm him,", Joe scoffed,</p>
<p>"He blew us three into respawning when he saw Phil, imagine if he saw you," the ghost pointed at them,</p>
<p>"I've been harsh to him, I admit," Techno said,</p>
<p>"Yes, you've been, you'll need to give Tommy a breathing space, and tell Dream to go off somewhere away from him," Joe growled at the last part,</p>
<p>"Dream's a dreamon, sometimes he's just like that," Tubbo shakily smiled,</p>
<p>"My friend too, and you don't see him traumatizing children and world leaders if he wanted to," Tango commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out, Dream,” Phil pleaded,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Tubbo_&gt; Tommy please come back you can come back now everything will be alright</p>
<p>[Tubbo_ left the game]</p>
<p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; Im sorry Tommy</p>
<p>[Technoblade left the game]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream scoffed and Phil’s gripped against him loosened, but the dreamon caught on it and escaped away from Phil, the watcher watched as their admin flew away, readying his massive black wings, violet void, and watcher magic shaking around his body. But a pillar of Dreamon magic black-laced with gold caught the escaping Dream, and Dream who was struggling with his lime-colored dreamon magic is finally made to leave the world by Joe Hills with an issue of a Ban. The man who was the  source of the magic waved at Phil, he wore a black and yellow tee, khaki shorts, despite the fact that he is floating an elytra is belted on his back, the man disappeared soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears trickled on a teenager’s cheeks. Welsknight kindly carried Tommy to his home, which was the nearest and most structurally stable, as Hels confirmed that it has stopped raining in the overworld.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s amazing how some of the Hermits can literally control out weather here,” TFC laughed, washing his cauldron by the river in Wel’s docks, Hels is inside the house with Tommy who apparently did not sleep for a whole week. a well-known knight joined the old man, sitting on the wooden docks gazing by the rabbits that found their way on the other side of the river. Wels carefully unbuckled the clasps on his armor, leaving only his black shirt, trousers, and boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently, from the recent chats, Impulse wanted it to rain, then Joe became angry which is why it stormed,” the good knight took a pause, “Also TFC, we had an invasion, but Joe, Tango, and Impulse solved it already,” Wels discarded his steel boots to his side, dipping his feet on the river feeling its cool flow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Stressmonster101&gt; hows Xisuma</p>
<p>&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; just sleeping</p>
<p>&lt;Stressmonster101&gt; didn’t know they had a hacker</p>
<p>&lt;Tango Tek&gt; its alright know fixed the code</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four pairs of wings landed, half of them of vexes, the other are of watchers. Philza greeted the two who was on the docks, TFC smiled at them warmly, then asked if he can make cocoa for all of them. Wels is apprehensive of the voidkind watcher,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wels it's alright, it wasn't Phil's entire fault," Scar said to the knight, noting his stance,</p>
<p>"And X invited him here," Grain added, the knight stood down slightly, but still remaining on guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you now have the gist of how bad Tommy’s code right now, Phil,” Cub asked, Phil nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thabk you for taking your time to read. please leave a kudos and comments if u like the drabble</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>